Cero Absoluto
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: En el lugar más frío e inhóspito del universo, un amor…imposible. Los dos mundos más poderosos del mar dimensional, una rivalidad de centurias, una amenaza de magnas proporciones y una sola oportunidad para ganar la tan anhelada hegemonía. Fic inspirado en el universo MSLN. Yuri. NanoFate


Hola a todos otra vez…

Ahora que FINALMENTE terminé cierto fic que me tenía agarrado….por el cuello…finalmente puedo dar vuelo a mi imaginación y emprender otros proyectos.

Las demás historias siguen, desde luego. Esta es una idea que me ha rondado desde hace mucho y la única manera que tengo de seguir es….empezar!

Publiqué un "adelanto" de esta historia en Mangateca pero este es ya el capítulo de inicio completo. Si lo leyeron originalmente en Mangateca… ¡les recomiendo que lo vuelvan a leer!

Algunos "Quick Facts" acerca de este fic para ayudarlos a ubicarse mejor en el entorno.

1. Este fic no es enteramente AU como mis anteriores historias. Más bien un "What If"…Verán, estuve pensando, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el Imperio Belka como tal nunca hubiera desaparecido? ¿Y si Al-Hazard nunca se hubiera auto-destruido? ¿Y si la Guerra de Unificación del Santo Rey nunca hubiera sucedido? ¿Habría surgido Midchilda como la fuerza dominante (y reguladora) del Mar Dimensional (o Multiverso)? Y bueno, ¿Quién y cómo se designa a MidChilda como el super mundo que debía estar a cargo de todo? Y muchas otras preguntas similares en ese contexto. (Y si no hubiera tenido insomnio esa noche, esa historia quizá no existiría)

2. Así que en esta historia Al-Hazard y el Imperio Belka no han desaparecido. En la cronología original, Al-Hazard permanece ciego y sordo a todos los indicios de que van por el camino de la autodestrucción. Aquí estoy desarrollando una línea de tiempo alternativa. De hecho, es donde este "What if…" se origina.

3. Midchilda ha surgido, pero no es el mundo hegemónico del multiverso MSLN.

4. La TSAB como la conocemos en MSLN no existe. Sin embargo si surge una organización interdimensional alternativa.

5. Todos los planetas conocidos habitados dentro de este multiverso, forman parte de la organización anterior. Es decir, la tierra no es más un "Planeta No Administrado" sino que se, a diferencia de nosotros, en 2013 (2012 cuando empecé a escribir esto), se sabe que la magia existe, que existe vida en otros mundos y la que transportación dimensional es posible.

6. Como ya dije, la magia existe, así que veremos a nuestros personajes ya conocidos (esta vez me mantengo en el Staff de MSLN sin caracteres invitados de otras series) con sus barrier jackets, devices y anexos.

7. Finalmente, dado que este es un "What If" un poco extremo, (muy atrás en la Cronología de MSLN) los hechos que hemos visto en la serie….no han sucedido. Es decir…Fate y Nanoha no han tenido oportunidad de conocerse hasta el tiempo de este fic. Y algunos de los personajes tendrán una edad alternativa a la que tienen en la serie.

Después de escribir todo esto me pongo a pensar que esta historia, en realidad, ¡es un AU basado en el universo original de MSLN!

Supongo que no se podía esperar otra cosa de mí.

Y ya no les digo más porque si no, ¡no tendría caso que leyeran el fic!

-X-

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres y otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean..

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original de esta historia es de Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

-X-

"**CERO ABSOLUTO"** por Aleksei Volken

_**Capítulo 1. "La casualidad no existe."**_

**Soundtrack: **Por tratarse del capítulo inicial, serán dos:

_Opener_, de _Enomine_, del álbum _Das Beste aus Gotter Beitrag und Teurel Werk_

Los _Theme Songs_ de los Original Soundtrack de _Halo 1, 2, y 3_.

* * *

-X-

**Mar Dimensional - Cuadrante Septentrio, Perseus Cluster, Coordenadas estelares 348.1923 grados longitud, -14.3823 grados latitud.**

─Transferencia espacio-tiempo estable y exitosa, _Konteradmiral_… Estamos cruzando el Cluster Perseo sin alteraciones significativas…Tiempo estimado de salida de modo dimensional y arribo al punto de encuentro….5 horas, 35 minutos, tiempo solar del planeta destino.

El gran crucero de combate, tipo Destroyer, SMS Wolfgang, surcaba el espacio dimensional dejando una ligerísima, casi indetectable estela a su paso. Ocultar completamente su estela hubiera sido una violación de los Tratados Dimensionales Transgalácticos vigentes que obligaban a todos los buques de navegación dimensional de clase militar a mantener una estela mínima en el rango de 0.1 nanómetros. Los buques de navegación comercial, debían mantener una estela mínima en el rango de los 0.4 a 0.7 nanómetros con lo cual, las estelas eran incluso fácilmente visibles a simple vista y mucho más con los sensores de detección espectral.

Ese día, la _Kapitänleutnant _Fate Testarossa, tenía la misión de monitorear todas las estelas dentro de un rango de 1.5 parsecs de su posición actual, y mantener su vigilancia hasta su punto de arribo al tercer planeta del sistema solar, Alpha G97 emblemáticamente conocido como "La Tierra", de donde todavía distaban 18 parsecs de distancia.

No había labor más aburrida que esa. Simplemente porque no podía distraerse en ningún momento.

Frente a su terminal en el enorme y sofisticado puente de mando de la SMS Wolfgang, Fate tenía que registrar todas las estelas reconocibles, filtrar las militares de las comerciales, identificar posibles violaciones a los protocolos de identificación de estela provenientes de posibles enemigos ocultos y enviar un reporte conciso y detallado de monitoreo a su Konteradmiral cada veinte minutos. O antes, si alguna irregularidad se presentaba.

Claro que si estuvieran en una batalla, las cosas serían diferentes.

En ese caso no estaría sentada quemándose los ojos identificando estalas sino friendo los traseros de sus atacantes con un Plasma Lancer o un Photon Lancer.

─Excelentes noticias, Allex. Todos mantengan posición y estado de alerta.

─Si, señora, ─ contestaron todos al unísono, incluida Fate.

Ser amiga personal de la Konteradmiral no le otorgaba ningún privilegio especial como algunos pensaban, sino más responsabilidades.

"_¿Aburrida…Testarossa?"_

El mensaje flotó repentinamente en una esquina de la pantalla de Fate, apenas un pequeño recuadro por el canal de comunicación interna.

"_Signum,"_ pensó Fate. Ella estaba apenas un rango arriba de la _Oberleutnant_ Signum Wolkenritter pero aun así, ésta se tomaba algunas libertades con ella. Como interrumpirla en su turno de guardia y no llamarla nunca por su nombre aunque fueran amigas de muchos años.

O quizá precisamente por ello.

Desde que Fate había llegado, siendo una niña muy pequeña al mundo capital de la Federación Imperial Belka, Al-Hazard, junto con su madre; Signum y su familia les habían brindado acogida y afecto. Y ella y Signum habían desarrollado una rivalidad amistosa, que era ya legendaria en la _Kriegsmarine,_ el brazo naval de las gloriosas fuerzas armadas imperiales Belka.

"_No mucho,"_ respondió Fate en un escueto mensaje, _"Faltan cinco horas para llegar ya."_

"_¿Emocionada?...Sera tu primera vez en 'La Tierra´ de la que tanto han hablado."_

Fate trató de disimular una sonrisa y evitó volverse hacia la Konteradmiral. Su superior tenía un instinto superior para detectar cosas y situaciones subrepticias, como comunicaciones no autorizadas durante los horarios de trabajo.

La Tierra.

La Liga de los Mundos, que conjuntaba a todos los mundos civilizados conocidos del mar dimensional, por consenso general, había designado a ese pequeño planeta como la sede de la "LXVI Convención Dimensional por la Paz de los Mundos."

Uno más de los esfuerzos universales para sostener un precario equilibro en los diferentes y poderosos mundos, que alguna vez se disputaron la colonización del mar dimensional y sus recursos. Con el curso de las décadas y las centurias, la palabra "colonización" dejó de ser empleada para ser remplazada por una políticamente aceptable con los estándares de desarrollo, "Universalización."

La Liga de los Mundos fue creada, muchos planetas se anexaron. Algunos voluntariamente. Otros, no tanto.

Pero los conflictos continuaron.

Solo el conflicto Belka-Midchildiano duraba ya casi cien años estándar.

Aunque había que reconocer que no la totalidad de esos años habían sido de guerras y batallas. Habían tenido algunas memorables, sin duda; pero desde la fundación de la Liga de los Mundos y la instauración de sus convenciones, el conflicto entre la gran Federación Imperial Belka y el mundo liberal independiente de Midchilda, se había mantenido en un tenso y forzado equilibrio.

Pero no en paz.

Las invitaciones para las delegaciones de Midchilda y Belka de ese año tenían como objetivo que, finalmente, pudieran llegar a un punto de culminación y cierre.

En medio de ese importante objetivo, Fate tenía una misión que cumplir. Independientemente del lugar donde tenía a cabo la convención, tenía muchas otras más cosas en que pensar.

"_Más o menos,"_ respondió Fate, _"Todos hablan de él pero de momento no tengo ninguna expectativa."_

Signum desde su camarote, donde se preparaba para el arribo a destino, sonrió.

Fate siempre había sido así. Moderada y serena hasta en las peores situaciones. Desde niña, siempre había asumido más responsabilidad de la que le correspondía.

"_Bueno, pues prepárate, porque en cuanto atraquemos y nos den la señal de franco, iremos a recorrer la ciudad. Nuestras responsabilidades no empiezan hasta mañana."_

─Espero que esa comunicación sea realmente importante…_ Kapitänleutnant _Testarossa…Incluso mi hermana mayor puede esperar a que atraquemos.

Fate se encogió ligeramente en su funcional asiento.

Imaginándose ese mundo al que se dirigían y la misión que tenía que cumplir, se había descuidado y la habían atrapado in fraganti. Su oficial superior estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho detrás de ella. Aun sin verla, Fate podía sentirla perfectamente.

─A sus órdenes, Konteradmiral, ─ respondió en tono marcial mirando hacia el frente, esperando internamente el momento de hacer pagar a Signum por el castigo que recibiría.

"_Saluda a Hayate-chan de mi parte,"_ envío Signum antes de desconectar la comunicación.

─Gracias….─ dijo Hayate Yagami, Konteradmiral a cargo de la SMS Wolfgang, ─En compensación, Kapitänleutnant, además de sus labores asignadas en tierra, que tengo entendido son muy importantes; usted y la Oberleutnant Wolkenritter se asegurarán de verificar nuestras guardias en el puente de mando durante _TODA_ nuestra visita.─

Nadie sobre el puente hizo ningún comentario pero Fate casi podía sentir las sonrisas internas de todos. Nadie envidiaba a Fate y Signum su posición con la Konteradmiral porque ella era más dura con ellas que con nadie.

Fate, quién iba a tener que soportar más de una pulla cuando atracaran, se esforzó por mantenerse fría e inmutable. Esa orden implicaba que tendría que regresar cada noche a la SMS Wolfgang y checar la guardia antes de poder regresar al hotel que tendrían asignado como personal de tierra.

Aunque Signum sufriera su misma suerte, definitivamente pagaría por eso.

-X-

**Ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Complejo Sede de la Liga de los Mundos.**

─ ¡Vamos Nanoha-chan!...¡Apresúrate!...¡No tenemos todo el día!

La Liga de los Mundos tenía sedes en todos los planetas integrantes, pero los más impresionantes estaban en sitios considerados estratégicos o instrumentalmente para el equilibrio dimensional. Su sede en la Tierra estaba ubicada en Nueva York, una de las ciudades más populosas y grandes del planeta y no era un solo edificio, sino un impresionante complejo de varios edificios y hoteles donde los visitantes podían hospedarse lujosamente y trabajar con todas las comodidades y avances tecnológicos a su alcance.

Para muchos funcionarios, dignatarios y diplomáticos, esa reunión significaba su primera visita al planeta anfitrión.

Pero no para Nanoha Takamachi.

Para ella, de una extraña manera significaba, regresar a casa.

─Ya voy, Suzuka-chan…Arisa-chan…

La joven y hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules, se apresuraba guardando diversos accesorios y cerrando terminales de comunicación en el escritorio temporal que tenía asignado como parte de la Delegación de Midchilda que asistía al Convención de ese año.

Todas las Delegaciones de los diferentes mundos tenían una sección asignada en el enorme y magnífico edificio "internacional" de la sede que además, albergaba a cientos de funcionarios terrestres que llevaban a cabo diversas labores diplomáticas, humanitarias, ambientales, legales y un largo etcétera, en la gran vastedad de los Mundos miembros de la Liga.

Dos jóvenes de edad similar a Nanoha, una rubia y una castaña, ya estaban de pie esperándola cerca de uno de los ventanales desde donde se veía la extensión de la gran ciudad de Nueva York. El sol descendía en el horizonte. No era hora del crepúsculo aún, pero pronto, todo se cubriría de la luz dorada del atardecer otoñal.

─Ya te has tardado demasiado, Nanoha, ─ dijo la rubia con un ligero tono de reproche en la voz.

─ ¡Arisa-chan!... Nanoha-chan tiene muchas responsabilidades para la reunión que empieza mañana…no puede simplemente dejarlas abandonadas para salir a divertirse con sus amigas.

─Amigas que hace AÑOS que no ve, Suzuka…─ argumentó la rubia con terquedad, ─No es como si todo el tiempo saliera a divertirse con nosotras…

─Ya, ya, chicas…─ dijo Nanoha conciliadora, ─Estoy lista.

Las dos chicas la miraron desaprobatoriamente.

─Excelente, ─ dijo Arisa, ─Pero no puedes ir todo el tiempo con ese aburrido y serio traje diplomático. Vamos….Nosotras nos encargaremos de que te veas espectacular y deslumbres a Erio-kun.

Con esa frase, la rubia tomó del brazo a una azorada y ruborizada Nanoha y la arrastró hasta la zona de oficinas donde ella y Suzuka estaban asignadas. Como personal administrativo de la Liga de los Mundos en la tierra, Arisa guardaba "algunos" accesorios para "reuniones de emergencia" donde tenía que lucir muy elegante.

─Espera Arisa-chan…yo…

─Ningún "pero" Nanoha, es tu primera visita a la tierra en décadas, estábamos en la escuela elemental cuando tuviste que mudarte a Midchilda y además…es tu primera visita a esta magnífica ciudad…y además con tu novio…Créeme, SE lo que necesitas.

Nanoha estuvo a punto de decir "pero" nuevamente, pero… se contuvo a tiempo. Hablar con Arisa Bannings había sido todo un reto desde que estaban en la primaria….y lo seguía siendo.

─Por que Erio-kun va a venir, ¿no es así? Tenemos que conocerlo…Yo le dejaré MUY claro que tiene que portarse adecuadamente contigo o le patearé el trasero hasta…

─Arisa-chan…─ la cortó Suzuka con un tono serio y gélido que hizo estremecerse a las otras dos chicas.

Arisa guardó silencio y esperó.

─Tienes que dejar hablar a Nanoha-chan,─ dijo a la rubia seriamente para despues sonreír con calidez a Nanoha en un cambio sorprendente, ─Tenemos que aprovechar y disfrutar esta visita…Debes disculpar a Arisa, Nanoha-chan…nos has hablado tanto y desde hace tanto tiempo sobre Erio-kun que estamos realmente deseosas por conocerlo en persona.

─Eh…..Desde luego─ dijo Nanoha ruborizada todavía, ─Erio tuvo que ir al edificio sede principal para revisar algunos detalles de seguridad de la embajada. Espera desocuparse para la cena.

Arisa y Suzuka se quedaron un poco decepcionadas pero encontraron un motivo para animarse muy pronto.

─Entonces… ¿te tenemos solo para nosotras…TODA la tarde?, ─ preguntó Arisa con una sonrisa tan maligna que Nanoha temió responder por algunos segundos.

Después las tres amigas gritaron al unísono.

─ ¡Si!

Lo cual atrajo la atención de una de las varias guardias de seguridad que rondaban las oficinas cuando los horarios establecidos de trabajo terminaban.

La oficial las miró con ligera severidad pero las dejó ir sin reprenderlas.

Arisa y Suzuka se encargaron de cambiar el aburrido atuendo diplomático de Nanoha, un traje sastre gris, por una falda más juvenil, una blusa de cuello alto y manga larga, botas de suave piel natural y un abrigo. Era otoño en Nueva York y ya estaba haciendo frío.

Nanoha se veía mucho más joven, atractiva y hermosa con el atuendo cuando salieron, emocionadas, para el recorrido.

─ ¿Cómo es que tienes todas estas cosas en la oficina, Arisa-chan?─ preguntó Nanoha sorprendida. Su amiga le había dado a escoger entre varios artículos y aunque finalmente, Suzuka y Arisa decidieron que se pondría, tenía muchas opciones para elegir.

Una vez afuera, conforme la tarde refrescaba, Nanoha agradeció la blusa de cuello alto y el abrigo, ya no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima terrestre con estaciones calurosas y frías. Midchilda siempre tenía el mismo clima durante todo el año.

─Bueno, tu sabes…una nunca sabe cuando un guapo diplomático exterior se dejará caer por aquí y pues es casi parte de mi trabajo mostrarles los atractivos de la ciudad, ─ explicó Arisa complacida.

─Los servicios de Arisa deben ser muy solicitados, ─ dijo Nanoha arqueando una ceja pensando en la cantidad de ropa que Arisa mantenía en su oficina.

─No te imaginas cuanto, ─ agregó Suzuka con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

Durante un buen rato, las amigas caminaron por las calles del distrito de Manhattan donde se encontraba el complejo sede de la Liga de los Mundos pero eventualmente, tomaron un taxi para recorrer otras partes cercanas hasta que llegaron a la zona de Central Park.

─Wow, ─ exclamó Nanoha mirando la vasta extensión del parque. Arisa y Suzuka se miraron complacidas, ─Es enorme.

Las chicas se apearon cerca del Museo Metropolitano de Arte y caminaron por algunas de las zonas seguras a esa hora de la tarde.

─ ¿No extrañan Japón?─ les preguntó Nanoha de repente, señalando a su alrededor, ─Aquí todo es tan grande, tan amplio…tan diferente.

Las tres chicas caminaron por el borde de parque mientras el atardecer languidecía y las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar en el cielo.

─Si, a veces, ─ reconoció Suzuka, ─Mi familia consideró que era importante que pudiera estudiar en una universidad extranjera y después cuando nos ofrecieron la posición de becarias en la Liga de los Mundos para hacer un posgrado…fue como "irrechazable", ¿sabes?

─Algo muy similar sucedió en mi caso, tras la globalización terrestre para ser un miembro oficial y permanente de la Liga de los Mundos, mi padre y el consejo de los negocios familiares consideraron que a menos que nos expandiéramos y consolidaremos, no podríamos competir. Así que tras la universidad en Boston, mi posición en la Liga de los Mundos fue también estratégica. Dentro de unos meses podremos ascender a una nueva posición. De momento, mi padre sigue al frente del consorcio Bannings, pero eventualmente….regresaré a Japón, ─ dijo Arisa. A ella le gustaban los Estados Unidos mucho más que a Suzuka y aunque extrañaba a su país y a su familia, le gustaba su vida como profesional libre e independiente.

─O sea que todavía no saben cuando regresaran a casa, ─ dijo Nanoha más como afirmación que cómo pregunta.

─Suzuka tendrá que decidir si se integra a alguna de las comisiones interculturales al terminar nuestra beca o si prefiere regresar. Yo definitivamente me integrare a la Comisión de Asuntos Exteriores y tal vez tenga que empezar a viajar a otros mundos─ dijo Arisa mirando a su alrededor despreocupadamente.

─Entonces tal vez nos encontremos en Midchilda─ dijo Nanoha emocionada.

─Si es así, definitivamente tendremos que ir todas juntas, ¿no Suzuka?─ preguntó Arisa.

Suzuka, a quien sus dudas sobre muchos aspectos de su vida, le hacían retrasar su decisión hasta el final, se tardó en responder. No era que no quisiera regresar a Japón. Lo que no quería todavía, era dejar a Arisa. Sin embargo ella, a diferencia de su "_amiga"_ de toda la vida, todavía no tenía claro que pasaría con su futuro. Y con su vida.

─Si, ─ dijo al fin no queriendo preocupar a sus amigas con sus dudas, ─Definitivamente tenemos ir a Midchilda juntas.

Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta que encontraron un pequeño café al aire libre sobre una de las aceras y decidieron sentarse un rato. Nanoha miró la hora en su dispositivo de comunicación personal. Todavía no tenía ninguna noticia de Erio. Sus amigas aprovecharon ese pequeño lapso para lanzarse sobre la información que tanto les interesaba.

─Y bien, ¿no vas a contarnos TODO acerca del maravilloso Erio-kun?─ preguntó Arisa después de que ordenó café para ella y té para sus amigas.

Nanoha se ruborizó.

─Bueno…no es como si ustedes no supieran absolutamente nada sobre Erio─ dijo Nanoha.

─O sí, sabemos que es alto, guapo, inteligente…todo un caballero…que lo conoces casi desde que se mudaron a Midchilda….pero ¿cómo fue?... ¿Repentinamente te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de tu amigo de la infancia?─ dijo Arisa en una raudal de hechos inclinándose sobre la mesa con curiosidad.

─Pues sí,─ accedió Nanoha, que sabía que sus amigas no la dejarían un segundo hasta que resolviera todas sus dudas, ─La familia de Erio se mudó a Midchilda casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, su padres también son diplomáticos como los míos…especialmente su padre era muy amigo de mi padre, así que prácticamente, crecimos juntos.─

─Si, yo recuerdo que en tus video cartas siempre nos hablabas de hacer tal o cual cosa con Erio-kun…hasta la preparatoria, ─ apuntó Suzuka.

Nanoha inspiró. Ya se había preparado miles de veces para ese interrogatorio en particular. Había muchas cosas sobre su familia y sobre Erio en particular, que no podía decirles a sus amigas. No porque no confiara en ellas, sino por la seguridad de todos. La familia de Nanoha y la de Erio no eran para nada convencionales. La pelirroja se decidió por lo que si podía contarles al menos.

─Durante ese tiempo, Erio se fue a estudiar fuera de Cranagan, la capital de Midchilda…después nos rencontramos en la universidad y fue…─

─Donde brotó la chispa, ─ terminó Arisa por ella.

─Algo así, ─ aceptó Nanoha ruborizada.

─Pero no empezaron a salir juntos hasta hace poco, ─ dijo Suzuka.

─Si, empezamos a trabajar en las oficinas administrativas del gobierno de Midchilda y fuimos asignados a la delegación de la Liga de Mundos para este congreso. Probablemente seamos reasignados después de este evento.

─Pero ya lo hiciste con él, ¿no?─ preguntó Arisa con total desfachatez.

Nanoha se ruborizó hasta la coronilla y Suzuka riñó a Arisa por enésima vez ese día.

─ ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?─ se defendió la aludida sorprendida, ─ ¡Las tres tenemos veinticinco años, por favor!

Tras una breve pausa donde Arisa miró a Nanoha con el ceño fruncido, repentinamente abrió mucho los ojos y preguntó, ─ ¡¿No me digas que todavía eres virgen?!

─ ¡Arisa!─ exclamaron Nanoha y Suzuka al unísono mirando reprobatoriamente a Arisa quién había gritado su última pregunta.

La rubia se encogió ligeramente, pero no dejó de mirar inquisitivamente a Nanoha.

─No….no se trata de eso…Arisa-chan, ─ tartamudeó Nanoha, ─Erio-kun y yo, no queremos…precipitarnos.

─ ¿No acabas de decir que se conocen de toda la vida? ¿Precipitarse a qué?─ insistió Arisa, ─El sexo es algo muy importante para los chicos…y para las chicas también─ reconoció Arisa como "entre paréntesis", ─Si tu no lo haces con él, va a hacerlo con alguien más. Además…se quieren, se respetan, sus familias se conocen y son amigas, por las fotos que hemos visto es guapo, atlético, considerado; los dos son atractivos, pelirrojos y de ojos azules, ¡Hacen una pareja perfecta!...Además, seguro es un príncipe fuera y dentro de la cama….¡¿Qué más quieres Nanoha?!

Nanoha aguantó la larguísima argumentación de Arisa pensado que ella, se había estado preguntando exactamente lo mismo desde hacía algún tiempo. Sus trabajos y obligaciones no les dejaban mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, pero sus salidas casuales con Erio se estaban tornando más "candentes" de lo que ella esperaba a últimas fechas. Él no se lo había pedido expresamente todavía, pero Nanoha lo sentía.

─Precisamente por eso─ dijo Nanoha tratando de desviar la pregunta de Arisa, ─No solo se trata de una salida casual con alguien…, Erio-kun es una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Antes de que Arisa hiciera más comentarios y preguntas incómodas, Suzuka pateó con fuerza a su amiga rubia por debajo de la mesa y la miró con una severa advertencia en la mirada.

Arisa se aplacó como por arte de magia.

─ ¿Él también es un mago?─ preguntó Suzuka cambiando de tema, pero no tan radicalmente para no incomodar más a Nanoha.

Nanoha asintió.

─Ojala nosotros tuviéramos tantos magos como ustedes─ dijo Arisa con un mohín de disgusto, ya instalada como si nada en el nuevo tema, ─Pero los pocos magos nativos de la tierra se los llevan.

Nanoha y Suzuka rieron sabiendo que se refería a su amiga pelirroja.

─La tierra a cambio tiene muchos magos de otros mundos Arisa-chan, ─ explicó Nanoha, ─Y ya tienen también varias instalaciones de entrenamiento, es una cuestión de tiempo. Mundos como Midchilda, Vaizen, Fedikia….los de la misma Federación Belka, tienen cientos o miles de años usando la magia. Pronto la tierra se pondrá a su nivel. Esa es una de las ventajas de la Liga de los Mundos, la cooperación dimensional y el intercambio tecnológico y de recursos.

Las chicas, bien instruidas y apasionadas de los temas diplomáticos, se enfrascaron durante varios minutos conversando acerca de los entresijos diplomáticos de las relaciones entre los Mundos, los problemas, las guerras…y las soluciones.

¿Qué es de una reunión de amigos si no se arregla el Mundo? ¿O en este caso, el universo?

─ En mi opinión, deberíamos agarrar a todos esos Belka revoltosos, conectarlos a una maquina de electrochoques, subir el poder al máximo y apretar el botón de "Encendido"

─ No creo que sea tan fácil como eso Arisa, ─ dijo Nanoha, ─El conflicto Belka-Midchildiano ha durado ya casi cien años, y no creo que haya una solución fácil.

─ ¿Cuál es la raíz del problema? De fondo quiero decir, ¿Por qué rayos no pueden llegar a un maldito acuerdo?─ preguntó Arisa, impaciente como siempre.

─Desarme, ─ dijo Suzuka simplemente y Nanoha asintió.

─ ¿Desarme?

─Si,─ dijo Nanoha, ─ Los mundos que conforman la Federación Imperial Belka, en especial Al-Hazard, tienen una cantidad de armas de destrucción masiva que podría, fácilmente destruir cualquier otro mundo…o varios de ellos.

─ ¿Al mismo tiempo?─ preguntó Arisa.

─ ¿No lees los informes….Arisa-chan?─ le preguntó Suzuka a su vez a su amiga, ─Ese es el motivo principal de este congreso.

─Son muy aburridos, ─ dijo Arisa secamente.

─Pero Midchilda también tiene armas, ─ dijo Suzuka, ─Todos las tenemos.

─ Ese es uno de los argumentos de los Belka para no desarmarse─ concedió Nanoha. ─Entre muchos otros.

La plática de las chicas fue interrumpida abruptamente por un coro de voces que discutía desde la acera de enfrente, en el extenso parque. La noche había caído sin que lo sintieran y a la distancia que estaban, solo se alcanzaba a ver un grupo de gente, al parecer discutiendo pero sin agredirse.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó Suzuka preocupada.

─ ¿Vamos a ver?─ dijo Nanoha.

Para ese momento, Arisa ya estaba cruzando la calle para acercarse al grupo de gente que discutía con el teléfono preparado para llamar a la policía si era necesario. Sus dos amigas se acercaron también a una distancia prudente.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que llamar a la policía no era necesario. Varios uniformados del departamento de policía de Nueva York, ya estaban en el lugar.

Tenían a cinco chicas, todas jóvenes y atractivas, al parecer bajo una estricta reprimenda.

─No pueden estar deambulando por Central Park a estas horas de esa forma señoritas, ─ argumentaba uno de los policías bastante contrariado.

─E independientemente de la hora…Nadar en el lago está estrictamente prohibido… ¿Me están diciendo que no vieron los letreros que están por TODOS lados advirtiendo las reglas y regulaciones?─ esgrimió un segundo oficial todavía más enojado que el anterior.

─Además….─ agregó un tercero que se veía positivamente furioso, ─En el muy remoto caso de que no hubieran visto los letreros… ¿Meterse DESNUDAS a un lago en un parque….PUBLICO? ¿Es que acaso están mal de la cabeza?─

─No había ningún letrero que prohibiera eso último en particular─ argumentó encogiéndose de hombros y con una calma sobrenatural una de las chicas regañadas, una de largo y sedoso cabello negro, ─ ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que algo tan natural estaba prohibido en este mundo primitivo y retrógrado?

Los tres policías se quedaron mudos mirando a las cinco chicas.

Y no fueron los únicos.

Era evidente que las cinco chicas eran "Exteriores," cómo solían llamar los terrícolas a los visitantes de otros mundos del mar dimensional. Aunque vestían ropas convencionales, muy similares a las terrestres, hablaban con un fuerte acento extranjero.

Pero aun en la locura multicultural, interdimensional y plural de Nueva York, donde prácticamente todos eran exteriores; todavía nadie se atrevía a meterse a nadar desnudo al lago principal de Central Park. Es más, nadie se atrevía a meterse a las profundidades de Central Park después de que caía la noche.

Un grupo de cazadores de fantasmas de una cadena de noticias local, vieron a las chicas en el lago, las filmaron y llamaron a la policía con las pruebas. Por eso ese grupo de oficiales estaba ahí para detenerlas.

Y aun siendo extrajeras, Arisa no iba a permitir que un grupo de exteriores altaneras se refiriera a su planeta de esa forma despectiva.

─ ¡Hey!─ gritó Arisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Nanoha y Suzuka, ─No sé de que mundo pervertido provienes, pero una regla básica de urbanidad y sentido común es enterarte de las costumbres locales y comportarte apropiadamente.

La aludida ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario de Arisa.

─ ¿También tienen una ley para eso?─ preguntó la morena imperturbable.

─Eh, Sieg ─ intervino otra de las exteriores con voz suave pero profunda, una muy alta y de cabello rubio larguísimo, ─Creo que deberíamos excusarnos con los oficiales. Realmente, no era nuestra intención trasgredir ninguna regla, ni ofender a nadie.

En realidad, de las cinco chicas, solo tres de ellas habían gritado entusiasmadas al ver el lago para después, arrancarse la ropa y lanzarse al mismo antes de que sus compañeras pudieran aconsejar en contra de esa acción. O ver siquiera los letreros de prohibición.

─ ¡Oh vamos Fate! ─ exclamó otra de las chicas, una exuberante y hermosa, de cabello rubio y ondulado, ─No es para tanto, te puedo asegurar que ninguno de los que nos vieron se sintió ofendido en lo absoluto… ¿Oh, si….Oficiales?

Los tres policías, que habían llegado para sacar a las chicas del lago, se pusieron morados.

─Eh, disculpen que intervengamos, oficiales ─ dijo Nanoha sonriendo, ─Trabajamos aquí cerca, en la Liga de los Mundos; ustedes saben, con el Congreso de los próximos días tan cercano, es de esperar que tengamos muchos visitantes de los mundo exteriores. Yo también estoy segura de que las chicas no han esperaban violar ninguna ley.

Desde el momento en que se acercaban al grupo que discutía con los oficiales, Nanoha había visto a la rubia alta que había tratado de arreglar las cosas pacíficamente con los policías. Esa chica, junto con otra, también muy alta y de cabello rosa que estaba de pie a su lado, habían llamado inmediatamente su atención.

Todas, las cinco eran muy atractivas, de una forma que no era común ver en la Tierra. Sus rasgos eran exóticos y poco convencionales. Nadie en la tierra tenía cabello rosa, por ejemplo.

Pero si bien, a parte de ese peculiar rasgo, las chicas exteriores se veían como cualquier mujer joven de su edad; todas, todas sin excepción, emanaban un registro mágico que hacía que el ligero vello en los brazos de Nanoha se erizara. La sensación provenía especialmente, de la rubia y de la mujer de cabello rosa.

Nanoha conocía muy pocos magos que podían causarle ese efecto con su firma mágica. Con esas cinco chicas juntas, la sensación era casi sobrecogedora; aunque ni los policías, ni sus amigas pudieran sentirla.

Además de ello, era evidente que no usaban un supresor mágico como ella. O al menos, no uno convencional.

Pese a su supresor, que limitaba la cantidad de poder mágico que podía usar cuando no estaba en funciones, Nanoha estaba segura que la chica de cabello rosa había fijado su mirada en ella, evaluándola.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?─ preguntó finalmente el oficial de policía a todas las chicas, ─Necesito que todas se identifiquen por favor.

Eso incluyó a Nanoha y a sus amigas, pese a las protestas de Arisa.

Cuando llegó el turno a las exteriores, nuevamente la rubia más alta intervino.

─Temo que hemos dejado nuestras identificaciones…impresas… en el hotel, oficiales… pero les diremos donde estamos hospedadas y pueden verificarlo, si lo requieren─ ofreció.

─ ¿No llevan identificaciones?─ preguntaron los oficiales y Arisa al mismo tiempo.

─Usamos identificadores corporales de lectura electromagnética, pueden leerlos si gustan, ─ dijo la rubia problemática de cabello ondulado empezando a desabrocharse la blusa.

─ ¡No!─ gritaron los oficiales al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Cualquier pretexto es bueno para quitarte la ropa, Victoria?─ preguntó otra de las rubias del grupo, la más menuda, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, y rostro inocente y angelical. Ella también había estado nadando desnuda junto con las otras dos.

─No la incites Shamal, ─ dijo la pelirosa con voz profunda y sensual, hablando por primera vez en todo en intercambio.

─Yo…lo que dice mi compañera, es verdad─ dijo la rubia acercándose un poco más a los oficiales, ─Me disculpo por nuestro comportamiento. Les aseguro que nos informaremos apropiadamente y portaremos nuestras identificaciones impresas en todo momento durante nuestra visita.

Nanoha sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Al acercarse la rubia a los oficiales, la luz de una de las luminarias del parque cayó sobre ella y pudo ver que era realmente hermosa. Y que además, sus ojos, eran de un profundo e intenso color carmesí.

Definitivamente, esas chicas no eran terrestres.

─ ¿De que Mundo…nos visitan, señoritas?─ preguntó uno de los oficiales, ya mucho más compuesto.

─Suthra, ─ respondió de inmediato la chica de cabello rosa.

Nanoha se puso en alerta en seguida. Suthra era uno de los mundos que formaban parte de la Federación Belka. Clamaba ser independiente a Al-Hazard, pero todos tenían serias dudas respecto a la legitimidad de su gobierno y los procesos por los cuales sus gobernantes eran designados.

Para la comunidad de inteligencia dimensional, los gobernantes de Suthra eran designados por el gobierno imperial Belka, aunque se dijera públicamente lo opuesto.

─Bien, ─ dijo el oficial no muy convencido, ─Tomaré sus nombres y verificaremos. ¿Vienen entonces para el congreso dimensional?

Durante un par de minutos más los oficiales tomaron nota de sus nombres, el hotel donde se estarían hospedando y les hicieron varias recomendaciones detalladas sobre las buenas costumbres terrestres.

Nanoha y sus amigas, con la notable excepción de Arisa, ofrecieron ayudar y los oficiales terminaron por irse dejando a las exteriores con ellas.

─Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ─ dijo la rubia alta acercándose a Nanoha, ─Me llamo, Fate… Fate Testarossa.

─Nanoha Takamachi─ respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para formalizar la presentación.

Cuando Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándose azoradas por un par de segundos.

"_¿Apenas lo notas, Testarossa?"_

La comunicación telepática de Signum le llego a Fate de pronto sacándola de su azoro.

"_Es una maga, como nosotras, pero esta usando un supresor."_

Fate disimuló su turbación presentando a sus compañeras.

─Gracias a las tres, ─ dijo Fate inclinándose ante las chicas terrestres, ─Mis compañeras, Victoria, Sieglinde y Shamal tuvieron a bien meternos en este embrollo.─

─ ¿De verdad nadan desnudas en las fuentes publicas en Suthra?─ preguntó Arisa con los brazos todavía cruzados frente al pecho.

─Si.

─No.

─Desde luego.

─ ¡Si!

─ ¡No!

Fue la multiplicidad de respuestas que su pregunta obtuvo pero al menos después de eso, todas rieron disipando la tensión.

─Mis amigas, Suzuka y Arisa, ─ dijo Nanoha y después extendiendo su mano, se dirigió a la pelirosa ─Disculpa, no escuche tu nombre.

─Signum, ─ respondió escuetamente la aludida antes de tomar la mano frente a ella.

Nanoha sintió una vibración aun más intensa que la que había sentido a saludar a Fate. No era que fuera más poderosa. Fate Testarossa definitivamente tenía que ser una maga muy poderosa y esta, Signum, también estaba a su altura, pero ella era….algo más. Algo antiguo y salvaje vibraba en la magia que había recorrido el brazo de Nanoha al tocarla.

Las dos se miraron durante un par de segundos, durante los cuales Nanoha tuvo la certeza de que Signum había notado que también era una maga.

─Estábamos tomando un café ahí hace unos momentos─ dijo Suzuka dirigiéndose a todas, ─ ¿Nos acompañan? Así podemos platicar y darles algunos…tips… de supervivencia en esta ciudad.

Victoria y Shamal ni siquiera esperaron a tener la opinión de las otras y de inmediato tomaron del brazo a Suzuka para encaminarse hacia el cafecito. Sieglinde las siguió con parsimonia.

Nanoha, Arisa, Signum y Fate se miraron entre sí y las siguieron en silencio.

Tras algunos minutos de tensión, especialmente para Nanoha, la plática agradable y las risas de las otras chicas acabaron por relajarla. Aunque la existencia de magos era de dominio público en todos los Mundos de la Liga, en la tierra era su uso era menos generalizado que en otros Mundos. Los magos eran solo unidades de élite que intervenían en situaciones de emergencia como soporte y protección a la sociedad civil.

En otros mundos, los magos podían también integrar las fuerzas de defensa y seguridad, la milicia, los cuerpos de policía o las unidades de investigación especial.

Cómo en el caso de Nanoha en Midchilda.

Para el viaje a la Convención Dimensional en particular, ella tenía una misión especial que cumplir. Una que involucraba a la Federación Imperial Belka y no podía permitir que nada la pusiera en riesgo.

Así que evitó hablar de su trabajo y las Suthrianas no entraron tampoco en más detalles. Nanoha asumió que aunque hubieran sentido que era una maga, habían dado por sentado que era terrestre.

Eso era lo mejor para todos.

Cuando su unidad de comunicación móvil vibró con un comunicado de Erio, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que eran casi las diez de la noche.

"_Lo siento Nanoha, no podré reunirme contigo y tus amigas. Temo que tengo malas noticias. Lindy quiere reunirse con nosotros para afinar los últimos detalles para mañana. ¿En cuando tiempo puedes llegar a la sede diplomática?"_

Nanoha leyó el mensaje y aunque lamentó que Erio no pudiera reunirse con Suzuka y Arisa, fue un alivio poder cerrar ya la noche con ellas.

─ ¿Todo bien?─ le preguntó Suzuka siempre atenta.

─Oh si, todo bien…solo que Erio no podrá venir. Algo surgió en la oficina así que debo ir a encontrarme con mi jefa.

─¡Oh rayos! y yo que quería conocer al flamante novio─ dijo Arisa haciendo que Nanoha se ruborizara por enésima vez.

Suzuka y Arisa no pensaban permitir que Nanoha regresara sola a la sede diplomática así que todas consideraron que era momento de terminar el amistoso encuentro "dimensional."

─Bueno, parece que hemos inaugurado las sesiones de la "LXVI Convención Dimensional por la Paz de los Mundos."─ dijo Arisa haciendo reír a todas; incluso consiguió que los labios de Signum se curvaran un poco en una sonrisa.

Así el grupo de cinco y el de tres, quedaron frente a frente agradeciéndose y deseándose buenas noches. Esta vez fue Fate la que extendió la mano para despedirse de Nanoha. Las dos chicas se miraron directamente a los ojos por un par de segundos, Nanoha todavía se maravillaba del color de los ojos de Fate. Había conocido personas con ojos color carmesí en Midchilda, pero nadie los había tenido tan hermosos y expresivos como los de Fate.

─Gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda…Nanoha, ─ dijo Fate y se inclinó como despedida soltando la mano de Nanoha.

─Me….da gusto haber sido de ayuda, ─ dijo Nanoha sintiendo todavía el leve hormigueo que la magia de Fate le ocasionaba, recorriéndole el brazo.

Los dos grupos se despidieron afablemente y cada uno siguió rumbos opuestos, perdiéndose en la enorme urbe.

-X-

**Complejo Sede de la Liga de los Mundos. Edificio de la Sede Diplomática Principal.**

─Excelente trabajo, Nanoha…Los Almirantes estarán muy complacidos. Tenerte a ti y a Erio como parte del cuerpo especial de seguridad del Consejo es magnífico ─ dijo la Almirante Lindy Harlaown dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes frente a ella tras revisar los últimos pormenores de las reuniones del día siguiente.

Frente a ellos, una moderna mesa digital mostraba un mapa tridimensional de la Ciudad de Nueva York con los puntos estratégicos que habían considerado para la operación, las rutas que se seguirían, las rutas alternas, la síntesis de los planes de emergencia, la posición de sus recursos y los puntos más vulnerables que no podían descuidar.

Todo al más extremo detalle digital.

Un satélite geoestacionario de alta resolución, parte del avanzado sistema de seguridad dimensional Midchildiano, Prometheus, proporcionaba imágenes hiperespectrales continuas de la zona. Ni un registro mágico se movería o se activaría sin que lo supieran.

Además de todo el respaldo tecnológico, Lindy Harlaown había armado su equipo con los mejores elementos del ejército y la inteligencia de Midchilda. Dos integrantes claves eran Nanoha Takamachi y Erio Mondial, quienes además, formaban parte de la delegación diplomática de Midchilda para la LXVI convención. Ambos eran las grandes promesas jóvenes del Buró de Magos de Midchilda. Erio, con rango de Teniente en la Armada, formaba parte del agregado militar de la delegación, mientras que Nanoha era integrante del cuerpo diplomático de relaciones inter-dimensionales.

El entusiasmo de Lindy Harlaown se entendía al conocer que ambos jóvenes eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban, cosa que muy pocos incluso dentro de la misma delegación Midchildiana sabían.

Para la gran mayoría Erio y Nanoha eran simplemente dos jóvenes agraciados de la élite militar y diplomática de Midchilda.

El joven Erio Mondial se había decidido por la carrera militar pero era un poderoso mago aéreo clase S+ con entrenamiento en operaciones especiales; el primero de su clase en la prestigiosa Academia Naval de Midchilda. Nanoha, por su parte había hecho una carrera civil pero al igual que sus padres, era una agente entrenada de la Oficina de Investigaciones de Midchilda en operaciones de espionaje y contra-espionaje. Y estaba catalogada como la maga joven más poderosa de Midchilda con un increíble registro SS+, que muchos magos legendarios no habían alcanzado sino hasta una edad más avanzada.

Ambos tenían un futuro promisorio tras su misión en esa convención interdimensional; garantizar la seguridad personal del Consejo de Almirantes de Midchilda como agentes infiltrados durante una reunión muy especial.

─Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe enterarse de la reunión al margen de las personas involucradas, ─ preciso Lindy aunque Nanoha y Erio ya lo sabían muy bien. ─ Que nadie sepa de ella es una ventaja para nuestros fines, pero dado que la reunión se manejará completamente al margen del protocolo de la convención…Los Belka podrían recurrir a cualquier truco inesperado.

Al día siguiente, antes de que la magna inauguración de la LXVI convención tuviera lugar al anochecer, el Consejo de Almirantes de Midchilda tendría una reunión de alto nivel con clasificación de ultra-secreta con los tres máximos líderes de la Federación Belka.

Para muchos, tres defensores de la justicia se reunirían con tres tiranos.

El secreto absoluto era la única alternativa para que dicha reunión se concretara.

Para los enemigos de ambos bandos, podría ser una oportunidad dorada….y única.

La responsabilidad del equipo comandado por la Almirante Lindy Harlaown, también una poderosa maga de la Armada de Midchilda, era garantizar que la reunión se llevará a cabo con éxito y seguridad…tanto para Midchilda como para la Federación Belka.

Los dos bandos habían ofrecido colaboración, respeto y seguridad.

─ El Almirante Chrono tiene al equipo de apoyo de la nave Claudia listo para despliegue, ─ informó Erio con eficiencia, ─Hemos revisado todos los detalles de principio a fin. Para todos los fines prácticos, él estará a cargo de la operación de seguridad conjunta junto con el representante Belka, Konteradmiral, Zest Grangaitz.

─ Nosotros, ─ dijo Nanoha acercándose a la mesa, ─ Estaremos en alerta junto a los Almirantes para todo lo demás que se salga de lo ordinario.

Lindy sonrió.

─ Tengan por seguro que los Belka no van a venir solo a disfrutar del clima y la comida terrestre. No bajen la guardia en ningún momento,─ les advirtió.

Durante varios minutos más, la veterana Almirante les dio las instrucciones e indicaciones finales y era ya casi medianoche cuando Nanoha y Erio caminaban por los desiertos jardines exteriores de la sede diplomática hacía el Midtown Manhattan, la imponente Torre-hotel donde ambos se hospedaban como parte de la delegación Belka.

─ ¿Te divertiste con tus amiga?─ preguntó Erio con suavidad. La noche estaba ligeramente fría pero todavía se podía disfrutar de una caminata agradable.

Especialmente, si era al lado de Nanoha.

─¡Oh si! ─ exclamó Nanoha y entusiasmada, tomó el brazo de Erio apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del joven, ─¡Muchas gracias por cubrirme en ese tiempo! Era muy importante para las chicas y aunque estuvieron decepcionadas porque no llegaste, también aproveche para revisar algunos de los puntos que comentamos en la tarde…

Erio aminoró el paso, ya lento, que llevaban, mientras Nanoha continuaba hablando de la tarde pasada con sus amigas. El adoraba caminar a su lado sin importar el mundo en que se encontraran o las estrellas que brillaran sobre sus cabezas. Ella siempre lo hacía reír; desde que eran niños siempre había sido así. Nanoha podía mirarlo y saber exactamente lo que le pasaba y podía entrar y tocar las fibras más sensibles de su corazón como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Era increíble que pese a lo perceptiva que su novia era, no hubiera notado que hacía un buen rato que él quería que su "relación" ascendiera de nivel.

Aprovechando una breve pausa en el relato de su novia, Erio se detuvo y sostuvo a Nanoha con mucha gentileza por la cintura, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla. Durante varios años mientras fueron adolescentes, Erio estuvo seguro que jamás podría pedirle a Nanoha que fuera su novia porque ella siempre fue más alta que él pero finalmente, la testosterona en su cuerpo despertó y ya para la universidad, había conseguido sacarle un poco más de diez centímetros a la pelirroja.

─No tienes que agradecerme, has trabajado muy duro los últimos días y mañana es un día muy importante. Era necesario que te despejaras. Eso también forma parte de la misión y con tus amigas estás más segura que con nadie, ─ dijo Erio mirándola con una sonrisa, ─Además…te ves hermosa con esa ropa.

Nanoha, quien no se había cambiado el atuendo que Arisa le había prestado y cuyas manos descansaban relajadamente en los brazos de él, se sonrojó con el cumplido; todo era silencio a su alrededor y para Erio, el momento era perfecto.

Lentamente, estrechó su abrazo en la cintura de la joven y su cabeza descendió hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Nanoha.

El beso fue suave y tentativo al principio, como siempre que se besaban; pero conforme el cuerpo sinuoso de Nanoha se amoldó al suyo y sus senos se apretaron contra su pecho, el beso de Erio se hizo más apasionado.

Los labios de Nanoha se abrieron, tímidos pero sensuales para corresponderle y Erio la estrechó con más fuerza. Su novia solía preferir besos más tranquilos y sentirla correspondiendo así en esos momentos, era un inesperado regalo.

Nanoha, a quién la plática con Arisa y Suzuka sobre Erio no había dejado completamente indiferente, casi sin pararse a considerarlo, había decidido dejarse llevar un poco.

El cuerpo de Erio estrechándola era fuerte pero cálido, Nanoha se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos y esa noche, como pocas, dejó que los labios de Erio tomaran los suyos correspondiendo a su pasión.

Conforme el beso se alargaba y se hacía más íntimo y profundo, algo se agitaba en el interior de Nanoha y su corazón latía más apresuradamente. Sintió los brazos de Erio, estrechándola con más fuerza y sus manos acariciando su espalda.

Entonces, de pronto lo sintió, quedándose repentinamente, inmóvil.

Con el estrecho abrazo, la erección de Erio rozando su ingle era imposible de disimular.

Erio sintió la tensión de Nanoha y tras saborear sus labios una vez más, terminó el beso lentamente pero no se apartó de ella. Sus brazos todavía la sostenían por la cintura y entre sus cuerpos, desde el pecho de Nanoha para abajo, no había ni un milímetro de separación.

Respirado profundamente, Erio miró a Nanoha y ella leyó en sus ojos el deseo que podía sentir empujando en su entrepierna haciéndola estremecer.

─ Te amo Nanoha…desde la primera vez que te vi y siempre lo hare…─ dijo él con voz ronca inclinándose para que su frente tocara la de Nanoha. La chica se estremeció. Siempre le pasaba cada vez que Erio le decía que la amaba.

─Nanoha,…. ─ pidió él con un susurro, ─ …Déjame hacerte el amor esta noche…

Nanoha se sintió que algo se desgarraba en su interior.

Erio le había dicho que la amaba cientos de veces.

Pero era la primera vez que le pedía que se entregara a él.

Ella también lo amaba. Lo había amado desde que eran niños y un pequeño Erio con su familia había llegado a Midchilda huyendo de una trampa mortal.

Habían crecido juntos. Había sido su mejor amigo, su cómplice y su confidente, y después de que le había confesado que siempre la había amado, se convirtió también en su novio y quiza, como su familia tanto deseaba, se convertiria en su prometido.

Junto a él y con él, Nanoha sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, superar cualquier reto, vencer cualquier obstáculo.

No había nadie en quien confiara más que en él.

Sus besos y caricias la hacían estremecer.

Sin embargo…

…Nanoha sentía que todavía no podía dar ese último pequeño paso y lanzarse… al abismo.

─Erio, ─ dijo Nanoha con voz emocionada y un nudo en la garganta, ─Mañana tenemos una misión muy importante…yo….no estoy….es decir…

Tras unos segundos, Erio abrazó estrechamente a Nanoha y después la soltó con suavidad.

─Tienes razón, ─ dijo él finalmente. Aunque sonreía para no hacerla sentir mal, Nanoha sintió que su corazón se encogía sabiendo que había lastimado al chico que más quería de todos los mundos del mar dimensional, ─Lo siento Nanoha, me dejé llevar… No puedo resistirme a ti cuando estás tan hermosa y radiante como esta noche.

Nanoha fue entonces quien echó los brazos al cuello de su chico para abrazarlo. Erio correspondió con todo el cuidado que le fue posible para que su evidente excitación, no incomodara nuevamente a su novia.

─Cuando esta misión terminé, ─ dijo Nanoha todavía abrazándolo estrechamente mientras miraba el cielo estrellado sobre ellos, ─Cuando esta misión terminé y hayamos tenido éxito….yo….nosotros….

Erio tomó a Nanoha por los hombros y la alejó un poco de si para mirarla con expectación.

─¿Tu y yo….? ─ Erio dejó la pregunta sin terminar pero la implicación era evidente.

Nanoha, ruborizada, asintió con la cabeza mirándolo con timidez.

Erio levantó a Nanoha, en un abrazo emocionado, haciéndola girar. Los dos rieron como cuando eran niños y hacían una travesura de la que nadie más estaba enterado.

Tras dar un último beso, lo más casto que pudo a su novia, Erio abrazó a Nanoha por los hombros y reiniciaron el camino hacía su hotel.

Nanoha apenas podía creer lo que le había ofrecido a Erio. Su corazón latía desbocado pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Erio caminaba y respiraba exultante; no tenía dudas del éxito de la misión que tendrían encomendada para el día siguiente.

Y después de eso, la mujer que amaba por fin, sería suya de la forma que tanto anhelaba.

-X-

**Puerto Interdimensional, U.S. N.Y., LaGuardia - JFK**

Aunque la SMS Wolfgang estaba atracada en el puerto interdimensional a mil kilómetros sobre la ciudad de Nueva York y este contaba con los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados; la Konteradmiral había sido terminante: Durante toda la visita, los sistemas internos de seguridad y vigilancia de la nave se mantenían en código rojo, alerta total.

Esa noche, Hayate junto con otros altos rangos militares de Al Hazard, Suthra y Galea, se quedaba en una ubicación segura de la embajada Belka en Soho. La Sankt Káiser Belka junto con los dos máximos dirigentes de los principales mundos de la Federación Belka, se quedarían con ellos en vísperas a la reunión que sostendrían con el Consejo de Almirantes de Midchilda.

Fate, al igual que otros tripulantes de la SMS Wolfgang, integraría el equipo especial de caballeros Belka que conformarían el círculo de protección exterior durante la reunión. Todos ya habían recibido sus instrucciones con anterioridad. Todos sin excepción estaban en tierra listos para entrar en acción.

Debido a su castigo, Fate y Signum tuvieron que regresar al crucero de combate para pasar revista a la guardia y los sistemas de seguridad. El castigo por los mensajitos inoportunos de Signum como Fate no dejaba de recordarle a la pelirosa.

Tras cumplir con sus encargos, las dos magas decidieron quedarse por esa noche en la nave. Mañana tendrían que estar desde muy temprano en la embajada para los preparativos finales de la reunión.

En el puente de la nave, todo era silencio pese a la actividad de los efectivos de guardia. Durante la noche la mayor cantidad de luces en el puente de mando se apagaba y solo el resplandor espectral de los monitores y sistemas, iluminaban el amplísimo espacio.

Signum hacía un rato que se había despedido para ir a su camarote y aprovechar algunas horas de descanso. Fate estaba pensando hacer lo mismo cuando una voz la llamó.

─Kapitänleutnant Testarossa.

Fate se volvió para encontrarse con la larga cabellera castaña y los claros ojos verdes de Ginga Nakajima. La joven era hija de un reconocido general del ejército Belka que había solicitado expresamente ser asignada bajo el mando de Hayate en la SMS Wolfgang.

─Leutnant Nakajima, ─ respondió Fate aproximándose a la terminal donde la chica se encontraba. Por lo general era menos formal Ginga pero esa noche, todos estaban un poco más tensos de lo habitual, ─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ No estoy muy segura, ─ dijo Ginga con cierto malestar. Fate entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Ginga era una excelente oficial pese a su juventud. Verla dudar no era lo común. ─No ha quedado ningún registro en el sensor pero podría jurar que mediciones aleatorias de estela aparecieron en la pantalla hace unos minutos.

Fate se acercó para revisar los datos en las pantallas de Ginga y después se movió a otras terminales para verificar.

Ninguna de las terminales había registrado actividad dentro de los límites de relevancia.

Incluso si se tratara de naves viajando ocultas en el prohibido modo furtivo, ocultando su estela espectral, la energía residual de su estala dejaría un patrón que un experto podría interpretar. Como una diminuta piedra arrojada en un estanque impoluto, incluso las más tenues ondulaciones en la energía del mar dimensional, podían delatar la presencia de una nave furtiva.

No era una tarea fácil, pero Fate estaba segura que Ginga era una de las especialistas que podía llevar a cabo un análisis como ese.

Y no podían correr ningún riesgo.

─Mantente alerta Ginga ─ ordenó Fate a la vez que mandaba llamar dos analistas más para que le ayudaran a monitorear el espacio circundando el puerto dimensional.

Después envió tres equipos de rastreo al espacio, dos en modo de reconocimiento rutinario y uno más en modo furtivo.

La importante de la reunión del día siguiente ameritaba todas las precauciones.

Durante un buen rato Fate se quedó en el puente de mando de la SMS Wolfgang, lista para llamar a Hayate en cualquier momento; sin embargo, todos sus efectivos se reportaron sin novedad tras las inspecciones.

Finalmente, tras dar órdenes precisas de que la llamaran en cualquier momento que algo se detectara, Fate se retiró para descansar un poco.

Aunque Fate había salido del puente y Allex se había quedado nuevamente al mando, Ginga continuó monitoreando el espacio con silencioso frenesí. Pese a los reportes de los equipos de rastreo de Fate, un presentimiento clavado como una espina en su costado, no le permitía relajarse.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, más segura estaba que lo que había visto en la terminal no había sido una anomalía electromagnética, sino muestras residuales de una nave.

Muy pocas naves tenían la tecnología para poder hacer eso a ese nivel.

Ginga no tenía como probarlo de momento, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-X-

**Sistema Solar, Satélite natural terrestre.**

A más de trescientos mil kilómetros estándar del puerto interdimensional U.S.N.Y. LaGuardia-JFK, la luna era muda observadora de una inusual y frenética actividad.

Invisibles para todos los sensores espectrales y radares dimensionales, naves que no existían aún en ningún mundo del mar dimensional y que nadie se imaginaba siquiera que pudieran existir, se dirigían como insectos hacia el lado oscuro del satélite terrestre.

Desde la ciudad de Nueva York, la luna se vislumbraba apenas como una mágica sonrisa gatuna sobre terciopelo negro por lo que, prácticamente el noventa por ciento de la superficie luna estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Muy pronto, la totalidad de esa área de sombra, estuvo cubierta por naves oscuras que tras posarse sobre la polvosa superficie del satélite, se quedaban completamente inmóviles, sumidas en el silencio absoluto del espacio sin gravedad.

Esperando.

-X-

* * *

Bueno, espero no haberle causado un trauma a nadie…

Como muchos ya saben, odio tanto a Yunno que tuve que matarlo en la primera historia donde salió para que ya no saliera en ninguna otra de mis historias... y pues la verdad, Erio me parece realmente, el único hombre rescatable de la serie de MSLN. Vice, Griffith y Zafira me gustan mucho también pero sinceramente….no los veo como candidatos para Nanoha, y menos, como rivales para Fate….así que, aquí está, mi nuevo experimento.

No creo que haga falta recordarles que esta historia está clasificada M y que tengo una veta ligeramente perversa, ¿verdad?

Más de esta y otras historias, pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.


End file.
